


Sunrise, Sun... Set

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Promised [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Royal Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised you guys a bit more of this universe so here you go. (Read Promised first!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise, Sun... Set

A month.

 

That’s how long it took for Ian to fall in love with Mickey.

 

A month of kissing, fighting, screaming and fucking. A month of getting to know each other.

 

If Ian was honest with himself, this whole arranged marriage thing still bothered the fuck out of him.

 

It wasn’t normal, at least not in this day and age and where they were from.

 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t into Mickey, he loved the guy, he was _in love_ with the guy and it would be so fucking easy to spend the rest of his life with him as much as the thought that he was so okay with it still scared him a bit.

 

Ian wanted to marry Mickey, but a part of him knew that this wasn’t how he wanted to do it.

 

He wanted to be with each other first, as in dating.

 

As in just boyfriend and boyfriend.

 

Getting to know each other and falling in love without this whole thing hanging over them.

 

People had been planning the wedding ever since Ian’s birthday and it bothered him more for every day.

 

It didn’t feel right, and the odd thing was, it would have felt more right if he hadn’t actually been into the guy.

 

Because then, it would all just have been wrong but now it was just a big jumbled up mess of confusion.

 

Ian woke up with his arms wrapped around Mickey’s naked frame, pulling them closer together.

 

He nuzzled his face into the back of his neck, making Mickey let out a tired chuckle.

 

”What are you doing, man?”

 

Ian shook his head even though his fiance was turned away from him, and then he pressed a kiss to his neck.

 

”I’m really liking this” He confessed.

 

”What?” Mickey turned his head as much as he could towards Ian.

 

”Waking up with you”

 

”You better” Mickey chuckled, untangling Ian’s arms from around him and turning on his back. Ian put his elbow up and leaned into his palm so that he could look Mickey into the eyes. ”Gonna be married soon”

 

Ian’s face fell as he nodded.

 

He hadn’t spoken to Mickey about any of his thoughts about this whole thing.

 

He knew it was a little bit strange, to be in love with somebody but not wanna marry them.

 

Ian wanted to marry Mickey, just not so fast.

 

He was scared that if they didn’t want then maybe, the magic would disappear.

 

Maybe they would feel so forced to stay together that what they felt now, in bed together at six am, what if that feeling just disappeared into thin air?

 

”What’s wrong with you, man?”

 

Mickey’s face formed a frown and Ian desperately wanted to kiss it away, so he did.

 

He lowered his face, connecting their lips.

 

Mickey accepted the kiss, slipping his tongue inside of Ian’s mouth, enjoying the feeling of just being able to do that.

 

After a few seconds, Mickey pulled away.

 

”I’m serious, you don’t seem too happy. This got to do with the wedding?”

 

Ian contemplated lying, but that wouldn’t do anybody any good.

 

And besides, this was probably something Mickey should be aware of, Ian was in love with him after all.

 

Ian nodded slowly, not quite sure what reaction he was going to receive.

 

Mickey just looked up at him, as if he was searching his eyes for something.

 

Then he lifted his arm, running his hand through Ian’s red hair.

 

”What’s up? You can talk to me… you know? About whatever’s going on”

 

Ian smiled, taking a deep breath.

 

”I don’t wanna wanna get married” He finally spit out. ”I mean, I do. I wanna marry you someday, but just… not like this”

 

He looked at Mickey’s jawline as he spoke, still nervous about how Mickey would react.

 

”I know what you mean” Mickey surprised him by saying.

 

Ian snapped his head up, furrowing his brows together.

 

”You do?” Mickey nodded.

 

”I like you so fucking much. I might even…” Mickey trailed off, and Ian nodded.

 

”It’s okay, you don’t have to say it”

 

”I wanna marry you, but not now. Not like this, it feels wrong” Ian nodded.

 

”So what do we do?”

 

Mickey shrugged as good as he could lying down and grabbed Ian’s free hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

”They can’t force us” Ian bit the inside of his cheek.

 

”If we call this off, we’re good, right? We’re still… us?”

 

”Of course, man”

 

Mickey grinned, and it only took a fraction of a second for Ian to mirror the expression.

 

”You’re beautiful” Ian didn’t mean to say it aloud, but there it was.

 

Mickey ran a hand over his face, trying to cover his blushing cheeks, but Ian caught it.

 

”Hey, come on” Mickey protested when Ian tried to pry his hand off of his face. ”Stop”

 

They were both laughing hysterically now.

 

”Hard to punish me for telling the truth” Ian pointed out and Mickey finally took his hands off of his face, grin still plastered on his face.

 

”Hard, huh?”

 

Ian felt Mickey wrap a hand around his cock and just like that, they were off into their own little world.

 

People didn’t take the news very well.

 

There was screaming and fighting and crying because everybody had been so excited for the wedding, and now there wasn’t gonna be one.

 

Ian found it a little bit harder than Mickey to get through all of the explaining, but once they finally had, they were happy.

 

There was no longer a dark cloud hanging over them, telling them that they needed to be into each other.

 

They were just Ian and Mickey and that was just the way that they wanted it.

 

After telling everybody, they went upstairs to their room and right when the door closed, Mickey was wrestling Ian down on the bed, nuzzling his face into his neck and reaching into his boxers.

 

”What got into you?” Ian grinned, making Mickey sit up, still straddling his boyfriend.

 

Mickey just shook his head with a dopey look on his face.

 

”I just love you so fucking much”

 

As soon as Ian registered the words, he pulled Mickey’s head down to meet him in a sloppy, passionate kiss.

 

”Fuck. I love you too”


End file.
